


I think it's time for a change 'cause the drugs don't work

by Griever



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griever/pseuds/Griever
Summary: It happens after about two weeks since they spontaneously started living together, at one of his bad days they have a quarrel and it leads them nowhere but to a disaster. Or at least it seems like that to her.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	I think it's time for a change 'cause the drugs don't work

It happens after about two weeks since they spontaneously started living together.

At the beginning his presence made her feel uneasy and tense as she didn't trust him fully, and at the same time, as weird as it seemed, he put her under. It really is like they say _"A shared traumatic experience connects victims"_ , though at first it didn't seem like he was that much of a victim.

Later she takes him with her sometimes - sitting within four walls gets on her nerves and he slowly turns into a piece of furniture - and tries to cut down the amount of alcohol he consumes in attemp to cope with the hole in his heart left by his family. The Le Domas has broken both of them but she is the one willing to return to some sort of normal life. She didn't survive just to exist pointlessly till the day it all ends. And neither did he.

Not to mention that helping him conveniently doesn't let her drown in the pit of despair.

However this time it's one of his bad days and with him drinking _again_ and behaving as a douche they end up starting a quarrel over nothing, and then here they are accusing each other of every thing they were displeased with.

It leads them nowhere but to a disaster.

_"I wish I had left you to rot down there."_

She regrets it afterwards but he offends her with such unfair words she hasn't deserved, she just wants him to stop and he doesn't listen even a bit so she does that inadvertently. 

_"I wish I had never saved you."_

The sound of slap in the face makes them freeze as the stain of red spreads quickly on his left cheek.

"Shit, Daniel, I'm sorry." she breaks into whispering reaching out to him with her shaking hand.

He slowly turns his head back to her and when he catches her by the wrist and clenches his fingers there is such anger in his eyes that she has never seen in him before .

She tries to break free but he stands still and says nothing as his grip tightens and it starts to scare her.

"Daniel, please stop, you're hurting me."

There's a pause before he blinks and he spits out:

"Stay away from me."

And then he pushes her off.

She takes a few steps back facing him till she stumbles upon the door handle - and now it hurts in her back as well - and slips into her room. She presses her back against the door and slides down it, looking aimlessly in front of her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." she mumbles lowering her head and running her fingers through the hair. She sits like this for a while listening to Daniel in the next room knock off some stuff from the table and then walk away to the kitchen. Or the front door, she realizes after hearing it being slammed.

She takes a deep breath, shakes her head and after a moment stands up.

She cautiously opens the door and peeks but there is really no one in the living room. She doesn't know where he has gone to or if he'll return but following her impulse she gets to the kitchen and opens the drawer to take one of the knives out. It will just be near to keep her safe, she is not going to use it against Daniel ~~unless he forces her to~~. She doesn't want to.

She returns to the bedroom and puts the knife under the pillow. It's so cliché it feels surreal. She lies down on the bed though she doubts she will fall asleep. She just waits in complete silence and she can't tell if she wants to hear the main door being opened. She saw that the keys are gone. Was it him take them or did she forget where she had put them?

She blinks and finds herself in the mansion, and it all starts once again repeating itself as they hunt her down, catch because like this she can never run away from them, tie up and torture her for what feels to be an eternity, and though she's lived and died through it a thousand times she still wakes up screaming from pain and terror it brings.

She jumps on the bed and looks around in panick. She doesn't like what she sees, more precisely she sees nothing. There's complete blackness surrounding her and it's not like she's afraid of the dark it just really is not the best time for any of this stuff. The electricity must have gone off. She reaches for her phone but it's not there. So she can't call for assistance.

It's not like she just has to make it to the sunrise, is it?

Suddenly there is the sound of footsteps near her and she doesn't manage to do anything before Daniel rushes to her and presses her to the bed, catching her wrists with his hand and puts them above her head.

"What are you doing?!" she tries to shake him off but she can barely move under his weight.

"Did you really think I would forgive a bitch who killed my entire family?"

To be honest she never truly expected him to.

He looks to the side noticing something and then pulls out the knife. It must have moved while she was asleep.

"How prudent. Too bad for you I'm the one who's going to use it."

She attempts to hit him with her knee as she wrenches her arms but it barely affects him.

"Oh, yeah, how is your hand doing?" and she feels the piercing pain only after a moment and screems.

"Not quite right, huh." he waits for her to stop and pulls it out.

"Stop! What do you want?!"

He runs the knife from her cheekbone to the neck leaving a bleeding trace as she struggles to fight him.

"My little brother was the closest one to me, the apple of my eye, so to say, and turned him against us," the blade makes it to her collarbone and then there's a slow deep cut, making her flinch, and he stops, "So as a start, an eye for an eye will do."

He swings and she sees a blade covered with her blood closing in to her face.

"Daniel, no!"

It's her right eye.

And it is not even close to the pain she's felt before.

She howls and she is sure as hell it's not tears leaving wet traces on her face.

God she wishes it all would stop.

She can't take it anymore.

"Just kill me..." her voice is hoarse and as much as she hates it she is on the point of begging him.

It is an agony.

She tastes blood on her tongue and there is so much of it like it's being poured in her mouth.

It makes her choke.

_Grace!_

She is suffocating.

_C'mon, Grace!'_

It all turns black and in a moment she is thrown back to reality.

Shaking, crying, screaming.

Her hands are still caught by Daniel and she twists not realizing at first that this time it's different.

It's brighter and she can see with both of her eyes and yet she reaches impulsively for her faces because she needs to know for sure that there are no open wounds. Daniel surprisingly understands and lets that, without completely letting go off her.

It's wet under her fingers and she can't quite tell if that's blood or not as it all keeps aching.

And it dawns on her that she still cannot breath.

"Calm down, it's over!" he is shouting as if he has been calling for her for a long time.

The lack of air is getting to her and she chaoticly pushes him away as if it would stop strangling her.

It really does not.

Daniel puts his palm on her cheek and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"Focus on my voice. Breathe in and out."

Yes, yes, his voice, right, she wants to tell him she likes it.

"Grace, goddamn it!"

She really wants to take a breath but it's not her falt it's not working.

She whimpers.

And it seems to trigger him.

Suddenly he leans forward putting a hand on the back of her head as she draws back and after that catches a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

And then she feels his lips against hers.

It is far from what she would call a proper kiss as he doesn't push so it's only a gentle touch of his a little bit dry and warm lips. Yet it makes her mind completely blank ~~from those thoughts and images of the nightmare changing one another.~~

And just as sudden as he did before he pulls away. She hopes she doesn't seem as dissapointed as she actually is.

She manages to take an abrupt breath and looks at him in confusion as they stay silent for a moment.

"I see that did help." he gives her a smile but she can tell that something is off.

_"Was it just to make me hold my breath?"_ she doesn't ask.

He lowers his head avoiding meeting her eyes.

"I apologize for what I've said before."

_Oh._

"I didn't mean that."

She reckons it is hard for him to apologize to anyone so this time it really does signify a lot.

She forces herself to raise her hand - it's still trembling a bit but she hopes he won't feel it - and uplifts him by the chin.

He didn't expect that, she notes. It's weird how easy it is for her to read his facial expressions sometimes.

"Neither did I. I am sorry. For hitting you."

"Only for that?"

"I am pretty serious about you giving up alcohol and putting yourself together," now when he's looking at her, she lowers her hand, slightly touching his chest because of how close they sit, "I do want to help you."

He eyes her for a moment and with no response gets off the bed.

He heads towards the door and she almost instinctively follows him when he stops holding on to the edge of the door and makes a half turn to her.

"Was it me?" he doesn't concretize as it is already hard enough.

She swallows and licks her dry lips.

"Will you ever forgive me? for what I've done?" her voice is quiet but he makes out the words.

"I'm not here to have my revenge. I hope one day you'll trust me."

He leaves without waiting for her answer.

She wants to reassure him that she already does but the words get stuck in her throat.

She considers lies to be a bad foundation for their relations.


End file.
